This invention relates generally to the treating of fibers with a polymer and relates, more specifically, to the impregnating of a continuous strand of fiber with a polymer melt.
It is known that a continuous strand of fiber can be impregnated with a polymer melt for use in a fiber-reinforced structure. One such method, known as pultrusion, involves a pulling of a continuous fiber through a impregnating medium, e.g. such as a plastic melt, and then through an extrusion die to shape the a product. The extruded product is subsequently dried and used in applications intended to take advantage of the relatively high tensile strength of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system and method for impregnating a continuous strand of fiber with a polymer melt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method which enhances the blend of polymer within the fiber strand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method which is uncomplicated in nature and relatively easy to perform.